Mr. Collins
Mr. A. Collins is Wes' father and multi-millionaire businessman in Power Rangers Time Force. Character History Mr. Collins starts off as a ruthless business tycoon who does everything for profit. He was grooming Wes to take his position in the business world and runs Bio Lab. When a mutant demanded 10 million dollars in ransom for the lives of a busload of children, though being able to afford it Mr. Collins refuses, thinking it was a matter for the police, but it was worth it for two companies. When Wes returned home with the money, he was furious and hoped all of it was in the briefcase. He is dismayed when he sees Wes leave his house in order to "make his own future." Later, after witnessing Time Force's actions, Mr. Collins sees it as a money-making scheme. He establishes the Silver Guardians and the Bio Lab. The Silver Guardians protect citizens, in exchange for a hefty bill from those who were rescued. After Eric becomes the Quantum Ranger, the Bio Lab's main focus is to emulate the technology within the Quantum Ranger's weapons. Unfortunately, this fast-forwards advancement in technology, like the discovery of Trixyrium Crystals, which weren't supposed to be discovered for another century. When Mr. Collins discovers that his son, Wes, was the Red Time Force Ranger, he doesn't see his son as a failure anymore. He becomes proud of Wes for being bold enough to step up for himself and make his own future, as the Red Time Force Ranger. After this, he seemingly disowned Wes out of spite but in reality, he did not want to interfere with Wes' future anymore. Mr. Collins reveals this for the first time when he attempts to stop Ransik, who fatally injures him. With his father dying, Wes realizes that he has no choice but to take over his father's company. Near death, Mr. Collins was saved by Alex, who was inspired by Wes to make his own future. With his father having made a full recovery, Wes returns to his position as the Red Time Force Ranger. In the season finale, Mr. Collins searches the devastated city for his son, at one point even giving up his car so an injured person can be transferred to the hospital. He and Wes are reunited and after Eric is badly injured, Mr. Collins is left to take him to the hospital. After everything is over, Mr. Collins offers Wes command of the Silver Guardians by turning them a non-profit organization. he accepts as long as Eric is his partner. Mr. Collins is more than happy with this arrangement. Note: While Mr. Collins' first initial was established as 'A', his first name was never officially stated in the show's continuity. The best guess as to what it stands for is "Albert", as Wes uses it as a fake name he makes up on the spot in Undercover Rangers, and the actor's name who portrayed Mr. Collins was Edward Albert. Personality Wes believed that his father was a greedy and selfish man, believing that he only created the Silver Guardians for money, not because he cared about the city. Actually Mr. Collins only wanted to create a decent future for Wes and was angry, but secretly proud Wes took charge of his own future. As the series progressed, Mr. Collins displayed more noble traits. The first time was when he stood up to Ransik to protect Wes, stating if he knew the serum he mass produced could help Ransik he would have gotten rid of it, despite knowing very well how much money he could make from it. When Wes told him that Trizyrium Crystals were only in the year 2001 because of time interference of the Time Force Rangers and Ransik because they weren't supposed to be made for another 100 years, he decided not to make the crystal to not interfere with history. Ultimately, he decided to make the Silver Guardians a non-profit organization because he knew that Wes wanted to protect people with his life and knew that Wes would not agree to be its leader as long as it was a for-profit organization. When Wes took over his company after Mr. Collins was mortally wounded by Ransik, Mr. Collins told him that Wes doing that meant a lot to him, but he knew that Wes' place was with the Rangers and told him to go back to them. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mr. Collins is portrayed by the late Edward Albert. Notes *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart, Mr. Collins was fast to accept Wes' decision to live his own life as he did it halfway through the season, telling Wes that he's not a businessman but his place is with the Rangers helping people. Wataru Asami only agreed to let Tatsuya live his own life after the Time Rangers' mission ended. At the end of Time Force, Mr. Collins helped Wes with his life decision by making him leader of the Silver Guardians after making it a non-profit organization. *Also unlike his counterpart, Mr. Collins was healed from his injuries with a special device from the future, where Mr. Asami had to heal naturally from his injuries through a long process and was not seen back to full health until the series epilogue. *His first name was never revealed. See Also References Category:Time Force Category:PR Allies Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Family Members